Ich liebe dich italien: The Prequel
by xXDarkAngelofDespairXx
Summary: One shot to my story Ich Liebe dich Italien. AU. OOC. Fem! Italy Male Gemany One shot story. Terrible at summaries, sorry! xD


**Hello everyone! I'm back again with a new GerIta story. Again Italy is female and Germany is male... Recently I've been getting my ideas when I wake up. So here I am typing away. In this story we have a party where drinking is involved. This will most likely stay as a one shot but who knows? Maybe if there are enough reviews it might turn into a story! Either way I still invite you to read the rest of my stories. For the time being I have my story on GerIta ( Ich Liebe Dich Italien).As always please review and favorite! Here we go!**

 **"Dear who ever you are. If you are reading this note it is because I think that you are awesome like me and am inviting you to my Birthday Bash! I the awesome Prussia will be celebrating and everyone knows what that means?! Birthday beer! I have had it many times but this one will be the real deal! I look forward to seeing you there and don't forget my present!"**

Feliciana read the address and date. It was for tomorrow night! She knew Prussia was thick headed but never thought that he would send out his invitations a day before his party. She sighed and put the invitation in the pocket of her apron. She was wearing a beautiful green dress underneath her white as snow apron. She had known Gilbert for a while now and knew impressing him with a gift would be difficult but at least she had someone close to him to help her. The door suddenly opened and it was a tall German man with slicked back yellow hair and blue eyes.

"Luddy!" Italy said glomping the tall German man. " You're home! Ve~ How was work?" She ended giving him a quick peck on the lips. Germany kissed her back and then after recovering from the glomp put his jacket away quickly and answered her. "Same as usual. There always has to be an idiot that I have to yell at for messing up." He said sitting on the couch as he rubbed his temples. Feliciana thought quickly to get his mind off of the terrible day at work Germany had and took out the invitation from Prussia. " Luddy... Your brother is having a party and I wanted to go but I don't know what to get him as a present. Can you help me?" She asked trying to get his mind off of what had happened at work.

Germany sighed. It was another one of his brother's famous parties... He knew his brother would not forgive him if he missed his birthday party and neither would his girlfriend, Italy, who he had been dating for the past two years and had moved in recently with him. He reluctantly agreed and promised that they would go shopping later that day. Italy lighted up and hugged him, she wanted him to feel better and the smile on his face told her that he was.

Italy got up from the couch and pulled the very tired Germany into the kitchen. Italy was a great cook and had made Wurst for the love of her life. Although she didn't really like it a first she learned to love it being at Germany's side. That of course didn't mean she hadn't made anything for herself...she did... she made some fresh pasta and bread. As she served herself and Germany she started singing one of her favorite songs in Italian. She then put the served plates down and sat down with Germany.

~After lunch~

Italy was getting ready to go present shopping while Germany washed the dishes. She had told him that she would wash the dishes but he stopped her swatting her away with a dish rag on her butt. She felt the rag hit her but it was very light. She jumped out of the way and walked went to their room to change not before turning around to see a laughing Ludwig near the dishes. After a couple of minutes she finally got downstairs where Germany was waiting for her.

They drove to the nearby mall and Germany opened the door for her. She blushed and walked into the building taking her hand in his. Germany and Italy looked for what felt like four hours around the mall until they found the perfect gift for Prussia. With their new purchase in hand, Italy and Germany returned home. "Whew! That was a lot of work wasn't it Germany?" Italy said wiping imaginary drops of sweat off her forehead. "Ja. My brother's really picky so it vas tricky to pick something for him." Germany said yawning. Italy noticed that Germany had not slept well over the past couple of days so she immediately thought about putting a movie on and watching it together on the couch. When she finally put on her favorite romantic movie she sat down on one side of the couch and waved for Germany to go sit next to her. He walked over to the opposite side and let her lay down on him. She put her feet up and was embraced by her German's strong arm. She realized that Germany was looking a her more than at the movie. From where she was laying she noticed a few strands of hair we dangling from his head. She reached up and played with his hair for a couple of minutes. After the movie they went to bed snuggling, not once have they gone farther than snuggling since Italy was really big on having sex after marriage. Germany had agreed with Italy and had never gone father than that.

~The Next morning~

The sun woke up the little Italiana like every single day. She looked over and realized that Germany was already awake and going to the washroom she proceeded downstairs where Germany was already making breakfast and singing one of his favorite German songs. Germany was wearing his black shoulder strapped shirt and green pants. Over his clothing he had a black apron to prevent him from getting his clothes dirty and his hair was slicked back perfectly. He smelled of aftershave and soap and it was wonderful. Italy walked over to the German and hugged him as he beat some eggs with a whisk. Immediately after feeling her embrace, Germany placed the bowl on the counter and turned around to embrace and kiss his sweet little Italian princess. "Guten Morgen my sweet Italian Princess. How are zuh today?" He said kissing the top of her head.

"With you by my side, mio amore, everything is perfect" Italy smiled.

_ **Welp! That's it! Did you like it? I hope you did! Now that I think of it... this is the prequelto my story** _ **Ich Liebe Dich Italien.**_ **If you'd like a continuation to this one shot you can read that one! Thanks so much! Keep reading, favoriting and reviewing! ~**


End file.
